1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of an exterior door strip, and more particularly, to an exterior door strip assembly that includes a first mounting portion and a second mounting portion, which are connected to each other by a bridge, thereby preventing torque caused by screw engagement from being transmitted to an end piece.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a passenger door for a vehicle is formed on the side of a vehicle body, and has an outer door panel disposed outward and an inner door panel disposed inward, with structural door frame is attached thereto defining a space in which a door regulator and the like are installed therein.
Particularly, a door glass is installed to be movable upward and downward between the outer door panel and the inner door panel, and an exterior door strip is mounted to an outer side of the outer door panel in order to block exterior dust, rain water, and noise from entering when the door glass is opened and closed, remove foreign substances on the door glass, and make an external appearance design of a vehicle be attractive.
As illustrated in FIGS. 1A and 1B, the prior art exterior door strip includes a mounting portion 2 mounted by a screw to an outer side of the outer door panel 1, and a stainless steel (SUS) trim 3 fitted into and mounted to the mounting portion 2, and end pieces 4 are coupled to both ends of the mounting portion so as to close both ends of the exterior door strip.
However, the exterior door strip of the related art has problems in that torque is generated by screw engagement when the mounting portion 2 is mounted to the outer side of the outer door panel 1, and due to the torque, a gap is enlarged between the SUS trim 3 and the end piece 4.
That is, because the gap between the SUS trim and the end piece, which are exposed to the outside of the vehicle, is enlarged, there are problems in that the entire external appearance of the vehicle becomes unattractive, and corrosion occurs at a portion where a gap is enlarged because of rain water, dust, or the like that flows into the enlarged gap.
In the related art, in order to resolve the aforementioned problem when the gap between the SUS trim and the end piece is enlarged by torque, the mounting portion is configured to be divided into two pieces so that torque caused by a screw is not transmitted to a surface that forms an external appearance.
However, because the mounting portion is configured to be divided into two pieces, there are also problems in that working time and the number of workers required for assembling the vehicle body are increased, and production costs of the vehicle are raised, in comparison with the case in which a single mounting portion is provided.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.